


Kaniel Collection

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cults, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kane, Butt Plugs, Daniel Bryan is Imposter Kane, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Faun sex, Demons, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Female! Daniel Bryan, Female! Kane, First Time, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Paraphilias, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Top Daniel Bryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: A collection of Kaniel fanfictions





	Kaniel Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane is an Omega while Daniel and X-Pac are alphas and after Daniel defended Kane from X-Pac, Kane's heat hit him so Daniel help him. If you read those A/B/O fanfics, you know what I'm talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to have rape where X-Pac attempted to rape Kane.

Kane walk down the hall of the hotel, his heat about to hit in like 20 minutes, he need to hurry until, "Hey Kane." Kane froze and turn around to see his former tag team member, X-Pac, standing there with a smug smirk on his face, Kane growl, "What do you want?" as X-Pac's smug smirk grew into a vicious grin as he pushed Kane to the ground, Kane scream, "X-Pac, the hell is wro-" as X-Pac smacked his face until Daniel Bryan scream, "Hey, get off of Glenn you bastard!!!!" as Daniel fought X-Pac until X-Pac had a bleeding nose, bruises and a busted lip. Daniel grab Kane's hand, Daniel had bruises and a bleeding nose, Kane ask, "Danny are you okay?" and Daniel replied, "Yes Glenn." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kane look at Daniel while Kane is cleaning a bloodstained towel for Daniel's bloody nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kane's real name is Glenn and Daniel call him Glenn instead of Kane.


End file.
